the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Typhoon Interceptor
Key Features *Blueshift rocket booster w/ double vector thrusters *Streamlined airtight fuselage *Rail-assisted 20mm RAVEN chaingun (x2) *Nose mounted Topol-M anti-ship missile launcher *Fusion battery (vents to space) Tactical Analysis Into the Black!: to date, no company has been able to create as effective a space fighter as the FDI Experimental Division's Typhoon. In space, it is faster than any other known craft, and thanks to its fusion battery it will almost never run out of energy. The vector thrusters allow it to pull off any number of manuevers that could not even be attempted in atmosphere. Pin the Throttle: the Blueshift is a super-powered micro rocket booster meant to lift space shuttles. Once thought useless, they have been revived and modernized to fit onto the Typhoon. Its cryogenic coolant will never overheat, and the fusion battery means it will keep going until its parts melt. Blitz!: in space, conventional projectiles are at a disadvantage compared to energy weapons. As such, the Forge has done everything it can to supercharge the RAVEN autocannons, installing rail-assistos in the the chainguns' barrel shrouds. Unusually, the Topol-M fires single missiles at a time, large payloads that are more than half booster to allow them unparallel travel time through space. Structural Instability: for all its strengths, however, the Typhoon has one glaring weakness; it is unable to go into any atmosphere with a gravity around 1 G. If it does, its own booster will tear it apart at the frame. To add to this, it has no landing gear for planetary landings, limiting it to space-borne landing pads such as starships and spacestations. Operational History For a time, the Forge went through an enormous period of financial lacking, where the economy was still in enormous transition. It is extremely difficult to have billions in many different kinds of currency translated into widgets, finally allowing all planets to use a single unified economy. During this period of economic turmoil, many riots sprang up, with several communities going under due to their money no longer being any good, but their part in the que to translate their money having not come up yet. At this point, the War was in its fourth year, and things were getting especially desperate. Battles in space were becoming more and more important to determine war on the ground, and the Forge was finally turning out their first true warships, rather than armed merchantmen and industrial miners. One of the things it was noticed the krogan fleet was lacking in was fighters and anti-fighter technology in space. Though not completely absent, the krogan battleship line was poorly equipped in either regard. At first, FDI simply tried to fix Nimbus fighters inside ships to battle against enemy fighters and take the ordnance to Alliance ships. But, as expected, this failed. Nimbus' just couldn't get a fast enough speed in space, their heavy frames built to take on the forces of gravity. To add to this, their arsenal was built to bring down enemy aircraft and pop tank. But, as FDI predicted, a solution came through from Apteryx Aircraft. Blueshift rocket boosters are superpowered boosters that have long been in use with freighters to propel them up and out of a planet's atmosphere, but had been discarded as of the last few years in favor of more fuel-efficient models. Efforts had been made to create a superpowered fighter craft using the boosters, but they had always been torn apart. But Apteryx had the smart idea to mount the over-powered engines on a craft that was -only- meant to stay in a weightless environment. They provided the chassis and engine configuration for their Typhoon interceptor. FDI Experimental provided the weapons, tailor-made for the Typhoon. And it worked. If it couldn't be shot down with the rail-assisted chainguns, it would fall to the Topol-M launcher, fighter craft and defensive hardpoints alike. The Typhoon proved itself in space combat time and time again, and with the combination of fusion battery and Blueshift, one can propel themselves completely across the Eridanus system in less than six days. Category:Aircraft Category:Spacecraft